Flash Fires Are Hard To Put Out
by MurdocHasAHeart
Summary: Nicole can be a good girl if you're good to her. With burning skin and the ability to create and control fire, will she help the XMen, or join her brother in exile?
1. Mutant Introduction

"Mutation. It is the key to evolution. It is how we have evolved from a single-celled organism to the dominant species of the planet. This process is slow, normally taking thousands and thousands of years. But every few hundred millennium, evolution leaps forward." - Professor Charles Xavier

Mutants. Since the discovery of their existence, they have been faced with fear, suspicion, even hatred. There are debates across the world; Are mutants the next link in the evolutionary chain? Or are they just another species of humanity, fighting for their fair share of the world? However, sharing has never been one of mankind's defining attributes.

There are few safe places for these mutants, some a danger to everyone around them, including themselves. Some mutants are faced with hostility from those who used to mean so much. Families have been parted, and blood had been shed on both sides. Some mutant's react with fear, and others react with offensive and destructive behavior. This has caused a war, hidden under political wraps. And like all wars, there are two sides. Those who value both mutant and human life, and those who value mutants and mutants alone.


	2. The World Is Quiet Here

1**AUTHOR'S NOTE! READ**

_**I am deeply sorry about the long wait. sweatdrop My muse, like, died on me. She told me I was on my own and I'm not very good on my own. However, giving reviews really stimulates me to write more. I dunno why, but they do. So PLEASE give more reviews, even if they're death threats. ;-;**_

****

_**The World Is Quiet Here**_

_Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almost remember_

Small, dark strands that had broken from the pack of her braid fell upon her face, blowing in the wind as she stood on the balcony of Xavier's mansion. A small smile arose on her features as the night was clear, the stars recognizable and bright in the blackened sky. Nicole was silent in the night, knowing that most of the mansion was sleeping tightly in their beds.

_And a song someone sings, once upon a December_

A sigh escaped her thin and tan lips, memories of her and her brother happy, although their parents were not. Then the subject of his betrayal arose as well. Nicole growled, clenching the stone of the balcony rail tighter. She gasped and released it, sighing at the fact that she had burned through another set of gloves. "Dammit..."

_Someone holds me safe and warm...Horses prance through a silver storm..._

Nicole swallowed violently, stepping away from the rail while trying to keep control of her temper. Her long coat blew in the wind, the black hair that drifted to the small of her back doing the same. She sighed and stood there, her head bent as her blue eyes pierced into the rock below her. She clenched her fists, taking deep breaths as the wind whipped around her small body.

_Figures dancing gracefully...Across my memory..._

A faint sound drifted to Nicole's ears, footsteps...A heavy boot with a bigger ego as its guide. "Logan..." She whispered, turning to see the man behind her. She may have looked young, but she packed a punch and was far more experienced than her brother. She _was_ younger than him, but he had ran away to a school and left her with their parents.

_Far away...Long ago...Glowing dim as an ember_

Logan smirked and watched her, a cigar burning between his lips. "Hey Sparky." Nicole chuckled a bit, turning back to the sky as she leaned on the balcony. "Tell me Logan, did you call my brother that or am I special enough to have my own nickname?" The older man smirked and leaned beside her on the balcony rail. "Eh, you're special. But not in the good way."They laughed together, their chuckles riding the wind.

_Things my heart used to know, things it yearns to remember..._

"Why do you always hang out on this old balcony?" Logan finally asked, removing his cigar for a moment. Nicole was quiet for a while, taking a deep breath and sighing before answering softly, barely above a whisper. "The world is quiet here..."

_And a song someone sings...Once upon a December..._

_**Yeah, that was the first chapter. AGAIN: Reviews are GREATLY appreciated. PLEASE SUBMIT THEM! **_


	3. To Be Here With You Forever

1**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

_**Hey, chickies! This is your regular author, Jessica! I'm proud to present Chapter Two of 'Flash Fires': To Be Here With You Forever!**_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

Blue eyes snapped open in startle, shuddered breaths leaving young Nicole's parted lips. She sat up in her apartment bed, her eyes closing again. A year ago...It was a year ago that she and Logan had laughed that way. It was a year ago that she had ever even seen Xavier's Mansion. And it was a year ago that she had ever seen her friends or brother...

_You make me feel like I am home again_

A pale hand drifted to the nightstand beside the small twin-sized bed, small fingers wrapping around a picture frame. Nicole brought the picture to her lap, reopening her eyes and looking upon it with longing and regret. "Logan...Warren..." The woman held the frame close to her bosom, pretending that she was back there...

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

The reason as to why Nicole left her happy home was unknown to anyone but her, seeing as how the morning after Logan and her had their final laugh, she disappeared. The truth was, she was searching for him. Searching for John...No...Not John. He was Pyro, now. A threat to society and mankind. Nicole's enemy.

_You make me feel like I am whole again_

Oh, how she missed him. How she missed them all. Why couldn't he have just been good and stayed at Xavier's mansion! Why couldn't he have just waited for her..? Nicole often debated whether she should return to the X-Men or continue searching for Pyro. The sheer thought of being able to help her brother be kind again was enough to keep her away from Xavier's Mansion. The X-Men would only want to kill him for what he's done. He's a criminal...No, only at the Mansion John is a criminal. To Nicole, he was a brother.

_However far away..._

Nicole stood from her bed, walking towards her closet in nothing but a black silhouette. She opened the brown drawers against the wall of her apartment, lifting out clothes and slipping them on with grace. She then slipped on a pair of gloves, sighing a bit. Why was she sad? It was John's choice to be this way! Why was she trying to stop him!

_I will always love you..._

A small tear dripped from her sapphire eye. How weak she was...Hunting down her brother out of love, even though deep down she knew he would never change. He would always hate being good. He would always have a problem with authority. He would always hurt her friends and kill humans...

_However long I stay..._

Nicole gulped at the sound of someone knocking on her door. She walked towards the entrance of her temporary home, looking through the peephole and gasping. "Sparky, open up!" A gruff voice shouted through the wood. The young girl jumped back, frantically scrambling for something to brace the door with. "No...!" She whispered, finding nothing but a weak chair. "Nicole, please...!" A younger and less aggressive voice begged as Logan began to break down the door.

_I will always love you..._

The young woman ran up against the door, pressing all of her weight against it. "N-no! Leave me alone! I'm not coming back!" Nicole screamed out as the door was kicked in and she flew across the room and into a wall. Warren ran in immediately, attempting to console and convince the fiery girl. To no avail. Nicole ripped off one of her gloves, clenching fire between her fingers. "Please leave...Now." Logan smirked and let his claws slip through his skin. "Try me, kid." Warren stood between them, glaring at them both.

_Whatever words I say..._

"I HATE YOU BOTH! LET ME GO!" Logan kept Nicole pinned to the ground, his boot set on her chest as Warren delicately replaced her right glove, grabbing her wrist and lifting her up to her feet. The older man snatched her left wrist as they both dragged her out of the apartment. "THIS IS ILLEGAL! KIDNAPING! LET ME GO!" They ignored her, Warren staring down at her struggling form with affection as Logan stared dead ahead with satisfaction and hidden joy that they had captured her.

_I will always love you..._

By the time they were in Scott's old car, Nicole had settled down, her hands in her lap as another tear ran down her cheek, boiling as it slid down her skin and evaporating before it could hit the ground. "Nicole...Everyone's going to be so happy to see you again...! Storm and Kitty and Rouge..." Warren counted off the list, Logan interrupting him. "Why'd you leave, Sparky...? Was it something I-..." He trailed off, watching Nicole look up at the two.

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

"Thanks, guys." She finally spoke, her voice like food to the two men. Warren smiled and pushed a strand of her warm hair behind her ear. "No problem, Nicole..." Logan chuckled. "Yeah, Sparky. You can always count on us to drag your sorry ass out of depression." Nicole laughed with him, Warren glaring at the laid back and impulsive man. His gaze faded and he snickered a bit as Nicole threw a pen at Logan. The driver whipped his head around and glared lightly before turning back to the road.

_You make me feel like I am free again_

Nicole laid down in the backseat, her eyes drifting close as she sighed lightly. Should she be going like this...? How would she be treated? She ran away...Would they take her in again? Who cares. She'd be with her friends. Her two best friends...

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

When she was with them she felt so safe and un-alone, something she had never felt before in her entire life. Nicole smiled to herself, snuggling into the leather of the seat as she continued to think. Logan brought humor to her life, and a sense of security. Warren brought love and affection, accompanied with the sure fact that she was safe and accepted in his strong arms.

_You make me feel like I am clean again_

With them she had a clean slate. No one could harm, hurt, or touch her around them. She'd be safe forever. With no one to get in the way of that. "You never answered my question, kid." Nicole sat up in confusion. "What?" "Why'd you leave?" Logan restated his question with annoyance in his voice, a small sigh escaping Nicole's lips, nothing else coming out.

_However far away, I will always love you..._

In no time they were back at the mansion, Warren stepping out of the car and opening the door for Nicole. She uneasily slipped out of the vehicle, gulping and staring up at the home with fear and nervousness.

_However long I stay, I will always love you..._

Logan grinned and smacked her upside the head. "Whatcha starin' at, kid! Let's go inside!" Warren also grinned, practically jumping up and down. "Yes! Everyone will be so happy to see you again! I promise!" Logan nodded in agreement with Warren, for once. "Yeah. There hasn't been a person here who hasn't wondered where the hell you were."

_Whatever words I say, I will always love you..._

"You guys are such dorks!" Nicole laughed, draping each of her arms around their necks and staring up at the mansion with a glimmer of fear. "The greatest gift I could ever have..." Logan and Warren looked at her with confusion, paying close attention to her words. "...To be here with you forever..." She looked at Warren, then at Logan with a soft smile before releasing them both and walking into the mansion.

_I will always love you._


End file.
